Helena Piezecki
by MistyDaySupreme
Summary: An heiress, and a notorious Hybrid. Only, he wasn't a hybrid yet. Story begins in the 1300's and tells the story of my OC Helena. Love, lust, loss- vampire.


_-December 22nd, 1378- _

It had began snowing, Helena left the inside of her Mummy's mansion. A carriage drawn by horses, off in the distance- not that she noticed. She was far too preoccupied by snow falling some slow, some fast. Covering the courtyard.

Everything becoming blanketed by the white, the land became magical at this time. It was a shame- all this beauty, and _nobody _to share it with. The carriage was getting closer, to the gates but Helena was still off somewhere else.

She touched a flower, singular snow flakes had began to fall on it, she brushed them off. The flower began to wither and dwindle in the cold, the elegant ruby red petals were now turning a dying leaves brown.

As she breathed, the air was becoming almost _too _cold to stand. Her exhales created small pockets of steam like puffs that lasted only a moment. She shuddered, "Are you alright, love?" she heard an unfamiliar man's voice.

She turned, to face _him_. Some mysterious figure, blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in noble attire. A gloved hand outstretched, she took it he had a mischievous grin on his face she hadn't noticed she was cold.

"I'm.. cold.." she said simply, the man seemed slightly amused she looked him over her cheeks began to burn, though unnoticeable because of her being out in the cold.

"Then perhaps, we should get you inside. By the fire." he stated, she nodded and allowed herself to be led back inside by him, both going into the living room where a grand fire place stood flames licked and crackled.

Embers and sparks flew- none daring to land on the carpet. "What were you doing outside, so that you may get so red and cold?" he asked his voice deep and husky

"I- wanted to see the beauty of the snow. It hardly snows here, and I thought it would be my perfect chance. I hadn't wanted to get this cold though." she shuddered more, as the man took off his coat placing it around her shoulders.

Her eyes widened "Thank you." she smiled "I am sorry, I do believe I have forgotten your name.."

"You have not forgotten, so much as I haven't introduced myself. My name, is Klaus." he grinned at her

"Klaus.. well sir Klaus, I am Helena. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." she smiled, and shivered more the fire began to reheat her body.

"Helena, where are you?" her mother called

"In here, Mummy!" she called, her mother walked into the living room

"Helena, I forgot to mention we have a visitor coming today. Oh, you have already arrived. Why was I not notified, Helena?" one did_ not _disappoint Helen Piezecki. Her tone was sharp, and her eyes narrowed as she was very cross with her daughter at the moment.

"Do forgive me, Madame. I- was the one to draw her away. We had been outside, in the cold and she seemed to have had too much exposure." Klaus bowed

"Oh! That's quite alright!" Helen put on a voice sweet like honey. Helena knew_ this _voice. It was her deal voice- she _wanted _something from this man. She sent this Klaus a thank you look, he seemed to reply with a smirk.

"Helena, would you mind leaving us? I need to speak with Klaus _alone_." the acid in her last word, was enough to make Helena jump. What had made her mother so angry with her? Like a cowering dog before it's master she scampered from the room.

"Oh! Your jacket!" she called Klaus shook his head keeping his calm composure

"Keep it. I will retrieve it later." he told her, she nodded her cheeks heating up once more. She shut the doors behind her, but couldn't help listen in on their conversation.

"So, I assume because you came here you were interested in _buying _my daughter?" Helen asked, Helena's eyes widened she put a hand on her mouth to keep herself from gasping. She sank to the floor, against the door's.

"Thank you, regarding your daughter and the offer you gave me I must-" she didn't stay, to hear the rest. She ran up the steps, ignoring the calls from the household staff. She slammed her door shut _sell _her?

She began sobbing, uncontrollably she heard a knock at the door "Go away!" she screamed the knocks persisted, and she didn't answer only continued her crying. Thinking they left, until the door handle pulled downward and the door cracked.

"Please.. just.. go away.." she plead in an almost whisper. A handkerchief was handed to her she stop crying for a moment, to look up at Klaus.

She wiped away her tears "I can't do that- love. Why are you crying?" he asked Helena couldn't tell him. Why should she? He was buying her. She would simply become his servant girl. She shook her head.

Klaus had dropped it, Helena went onto the balcony that led from her room. He followed her, putting a hand on her shoulder "If you wish to talk about it, I am here." he commented, she felt herself uneasy under his gaze.

_-January 1st- 1379- _

Klaus had been at the mansion for quite sometime. Though, it had been snowing abnormally she put on a tiara, her dress and high heels as she readied for the ball. An introduction was to be made- her and potential 'suitors' as her mother termed.

Which she now _knew _as potential _buyers _Klaus had dropped the topic altogether. She felt such a strange attraction to him. She sighed, as she slid her dress off, she saw threw her mirror Klaus was watching. She didn't say anything, continued as if he wasn't there.

She pulled on a new dress, embroidered with diamonds and other jewels, she looked at herself in the mirror. It needed to be tied up in the back, her corset. And, her sapphire necklace "How goes getting ready, _love_?" he whispered in her ear

She jumped slightly, the hot air hitting the nape of her neck. "I am in need of some assistance, may I ask of you to tie me up in the back and help me with my necklace?" she asked hopeful he _would _help her.

"Of course, _darling_." Helena shuddered, every word he said to her- was so sensual. He pulled the strings tight, he was getting a little _too _close at some points. Though Helena _didn't _mind, at all. He kissed her neck, she couldn't give in- not yet.

"The necklace." she said as if nothing happened, his amusement only seemed to rise. He grabbed it, and placed it around her neck, doing the clasp.

"May I escort you?" Klaus asked, his arm outward Helena nodded as she linked her arm with him. "The things I will do to you.." he murmured, Helena turned her head to him, her face a question mark Klaus merely shook his head.

Plenty of people stepped up, and men asked her to dance. Klaus intervened "She is with _me_." unbeknownst to her- he'd compelled them away.

"Shall we dance?" Helena asked, Klaus nodded as they danced the night away.

_-Helena's Room- _

"Can you.. perhaps undo my dress?" Helena asked- she knew what it was offering. Klaus nodded, his touch burnt it sizzled through her. She yearned for it- she'd put off all of his attempts. The lace in the back unravelled as her dress fell.

He took her necklace off, practically hugging her from behind "I- need to be right back. Mother, wished me to speak with her." Helena slipped on a less formal dress and let her hair down as she ran out of her room back to the living room.

She stopped- she needed to go back. She went back inside her room, Klaus had been sketching her she shut the door. "What are you drawing?" her shoes clacked as she strode toward him- seeing a near identical portrait of herself.

"It's.. breathtaking.." her approval obvious.

He grinned "You may have it- for a _price_." the way he said 'price' had her uneasy.

"Perhaps- I can have a lesson, as well?" she asked

"But of course." he grinned, lifting the page to a new paper she took the pencil trying to draw- it turned out awful as she could possibly do. Klaus laughed, Helena frowned until ultimately- she ripped the paper throwing it away.

"I was bloody awful!" she cried stamping her foot, of annoyance

"It takes _time _love." Klaus said simply loving her bratty attitude

"I don't care! I give up!" she countered like a total spoilt brat.

"Well, here's another _lesson_." he smirked pulling her close to him as he kissed her passionately, she finally let go- her passions set free. The rest of the night spent with total ecstasy- Helena never wanted it to end.

_-January 2nd, 1379- _

Helena had been sold. She felt numb, a man was coming to retrieve her. She was outside, with Klaus for one final time. More tears "Don't let him take me!" she plead with Klaus

"There's only _one _way for that to happen." he said simply, a hidden meaning under his words

"Whatever it takes, please! Just take me with you!" she plead once more, he bit his wrist and made her drink his blood- her eyes changed to horror as he snapped her neck.

_-Few hours later- _

Helena awoke, her neck hurt worse than any pain she'd ever endured. She rubbed her neck she lurched upward, realizing she'd died. "Wh-why am I still alive?" she questioned

"Quite the contrary- my dear. You are undead. Drink." Klaus ordered as he threw her an ex servant of hers to feed on. Helena was overcome with urge to drink, so she did. And in doing so finished her transition.

Her eyes glowed black, as veins appeared under her eyes, Klaus didn't stop her- until after the servant was drained dry. He handed her a ring "For the daylight. Never lose it. Otherwise you will die." he warned

She had one purpose- before they left "Mother.." she growled, her eyes black Klaus nodded Helena ran to her- in a mere second.

"Oh! Helena! Darling, there you are. We've been searching for you, everywhere. This is James- he will be escorting you to his esta-" before she could finish her sentence, Helena had fed on her and killed her. Klaus did the same to James.

"What do you want to do now?" Klaus asked amused at his new creation

"Burn it. To the ground." her voice cold, remnants of the former heiress almost non-existent.

"With pleasure." he doused the house with alcohol, Helena waiting in the carriage- she it burnt in the distance while they rode in the carriage.

"Now that I- am the sole heir we can now do whatever we like." she grinned wickedly Klaus nodding

"And where, pray tell may that be?" he asked

"A new Helena is born tonight- with a new purpose. _Death_." her eyes turned black once more as they left the site. The corpses of all her servants, ***owner* **James, and mother burning inside of the house. This was the beginning.

_Her _beginning.


End file.
